Resources
Economic Concepts : There are a few in-game economic concepts that are closely related to the game's Resources and Currencies, but which are not really resources or currencies themselves. These concepts (along with the game's Currencies and Tier 1 Resources) constitute the bread & butter of Battle Nations as you begin your quest for expansion. XP : XP (or Experience Points) represents your progress within the game. You accumulate XP through producing and collecting Goods, defeating enemies, completing Quests, and earning 30 Victory Points from the Head to Head online battles . : If you accumulate enough XP for a given Level, you will be "promoted" to an higher level, thereby unlocking new buildings and units for your army. You'll stop accumulating XP once you have exceeded the limit of levels you can go up to. Currently the maximum level is level 45. Population : Population represents workers, which are what constitutes your workforce. You can assign workers to buildings to keep them running. To increase your population you must build Houses. Your maximum population is determined by your experience level. : Note that soldiers of your army are not included in the population count. Time : Time is how long it takes for a construction job, goods, or unit production to complete. Generally speaking, the maximum amount of time required for a job is anytime under one and a half days, while the minimum seems to be three seconds (excluding Decorations). : Note: Nanopods speed up production time of most things. Some can go up to thirty-one hours and for every hour is one Nanopod. Currencies : Battle Nations uses several forms of in-game currency, which can be used to purchase various units, buildings, or in-game advantages. Gold : Gold is the most basic resource in the game, and arguably the most abundant one. It can be obtained through tax collection from the players' houses, Goods production, and battle rewards. Generally, Gold is considered one of the less limiting resources, since it can be obtained from everywhere and the Gold rewards are quite high, ranging in the thousands. However, because of this, Gold is also a resource that is used everywhere, from Land Expansions to Goods Production. Nanopods Nanopods are used to buy premium items (units or structures) within the game, and cost real-life money to buy. You can also get them through going to www.Tapjoy.com and completing external offers that give you Nanopods in return, leveling up or watching videos. You can earn quite a bit doing this. As they also can hurry production to get it done in seconds, or heal units inside of battles (1 Nanopod cost to heal 100 HP in each case). Z2Live Points These can be obtained through completing in-game achievements. Once earned, they can be used to buy special items such as the Humvee, Hacienda, and the Durian Orchard. Outside of Battle Nations, they can also be spent in Trade Nations for decorations or buildings. Z2Live points may also be earned in other games made by the developer, Z2Live. Currently this is limited to Trade Nations, where it is actually possible to earn a sizable amount of points with minimal effort. VP Victory Points (or VP for short) are obtained by participating in 'random PvP' matches. Each battle rewards 1 VP to the loser and 4 VP to the winner. In sufficient quantities, these can be used to gain random prizes, including gold, XP, Bars, Gears, and Nanopods. A 24 Hour countdown timer starts as soon as a player obtains their first VP of the day. After the counter expires, the player's VP total is reset to 0. There are currently 4 Tiers of VP Rewards, requiring at least 10, 20, 30, and 40 VP (respectively). There appears to be no benefit to obtaining more than 40 VP at a time. According to player reports, the possible Tier 4 VP Rewards (obtainable after getting 40 VP in a single day) include: *1 Gear *4 Gears *10 Gears *1 Bar *3 Bars (lvl 10) *5 Bars (lvl 16) *6 Bars *8 Bars *2 Nanopods (lvl 9) *3 Nanopods (lvl 10) *8 Nanopods *12 Nanopods *25 Nanopods *50 Nanopods : The reward seems to be tied to your level, and as such at higher levels you will get larger rewards. : One way to get 40 VP is to build 2 barracks (the more the better), make about 300 troopers, spam them in pvp and lose. You'll still get 1 VP and after doing that for about 2 hours you should get 40 VP. Though this may cost alot of gold (4 troopers = $1000). Tier 1 Resources : Tier 1 resources are natural resources that are collected, harvested, or mined from nature. With the exception of Coal, you will utilize all these resources almost immediately as you start the game, and will continue to need them throughout the entire game. Stone Stone is used to build the most basic buildings, and can later be transformed into Concrete. Stone is found in Stone Outcrops. To obtain it, you must build a Stone Quarry. Wood Wood also constitutes the building material for most basic buildings, and can later be transformed into Lumber. Wood is found in Dense Forests. To obtain it, you must build a Logging Camp. Iron Iron is used to build more advanced buildings and units, including (but not limited to) vehicles. It is also used, in combination with Coal, to make Steel. Iron is found in Iron Deposits. To obtain it, you must build an Iron Mine. Coal Coal is used, in combination with Iron, to make Steel through the use of a Steel Mill. It is found in Coal Deposits. To obtain it, you must build a Coal Mine. Tier 2 Resources : Tier 2 resources are required in the more advanced stages of the game, to build and produce buildings and units that are more sophisticated and powerful. : Each of the Tier 2 resources (except Oil) must be manufactured using specialized manufacturing 'shops'. The manufacturing process works similar to how normal shops build items, except that manufacturing shops consume Natural (Tier 1) Resources (and time), instead of gold. Refer to the detail page of each manufacturing building for details. Concrete Concrete is used to build more advanced buildings. Stone is transformed into Concrete through the use of a Concrete Plant. Lumber Lumber is used to build more advanced buildings. Wood is transformed into Lumber through the use of a Lumber Mill. Steel Steel is used to build even more advanced units. Iron and Coal are transformed into Steel through the use of a Steel Mill. Oil Oil is used to produce more advanced vehicle units. Oil is found in Oil Fields. To obtain it, you must build an Oil Pump. Tier 3 : Tier 3 resources are required for the production of 'special' buildings and units. They are granted to you through the completion of Quests, defeating raiders or animals on your land or claiming your reward after getting 40 VP. Gears Gears are instrumental in building certain advanced vehicles. You can obtain them by Raiding or Occupying another player's Vehicle Factory, or by winning PvP battles (from the random award after you obtain 40 VP). Another way to obtain then is by assisting a verichle factory (with a drop rate of a merit or bar). Bars Bars are used to create specialized infantry units such as the Sniper and Commando You can obtain Bars through quests dealing with Rebel troops, assisting with a barracks (with a drop rate of a merit or a gear), by winning PvP Battles (from the random award after you obtain 40 VP), as random rewards from fighting Silver Wolves, and by raiding or occupying Special Ops buildings. Skulls Skulls are used to build Raider Training Camps, as well as to train and heal Allied Raider units. Skulls are earned through quests involving Raiders, as well by defeating random Raider encounters (in your own camp or in your friends'). Based upon player reports, random Raider encounters seem to have a Skull drop rate of approximately 10% (i.e. rewards include 1 Skull per 10 wins on average). It is unclear whether this rate depends at all on the level of the player or the raiders. During The Raider Invasion event drop rate of skulls was multiplied by 5. The drop rate of Skulls was also increased during the Raiders VS Bottle Rockets event. Teeth Teeth are used to build the Animal Trainer building, as well as to train Animal units therein. Teeth can be found after quests or battles with animals (Boar, Raptors, Mammoths...), including random encounters invading your or your friends' outposts. They have roughly a 10% drop rate according to most reports. Special Resources These resources were introduced with the version 1.4 update, and are used to create units or build buildings which were introduced in the same update. Prestige Prestige Stars are a rare resource, available only to those players that have reached the maximum level. The current MAX Level is 45, and 5 Prestige Stars are earned every time the player accumulates 45,000 XP, as of 2.0 Patch. These Stars can then be used to purchase special trophy buildings and units, some of which are only available for a limited time. Merits Merits are earned randomly when you assist a friend on their home nation. You can offer assistance five times every 22 hours to each friend, so be sure you keep track of it. Merits are used for training a few units, like the Junior Officer, and they can be useful early on. Chem Vials Chemical Vials are a new, rare resource introduced in the 2.0 Patch. This resource is used to train chemical-based units and construct chemical-based structures. The player begin with 0 storage capacity for Vials, but can construct Chemical Storage Facilities to increase capacity. Currently, Chem Vials are only available as certain mission rewards and are a rare battle reward from Rebel army encounters that include chem-based units. Wilderness Features Around the outpost area are a few natural features which either must be built around or exploited. The Resource deposits are only the most blatant form. Wilderness features, on the other hand, can be exploited through Player versus Player combat; Raiding and Occupying them will generate a small amount of Resources appropriate to the type of feature. Trees Trees are found in large groupings, and can be sold off to clear area and generate Wood (10 Wood resources for each tree sold). As of version 1.1, all trees can be rearranged for decorative purposes as well. You can only move trees in the squares you control. There is also a secret buried in the Northern forest, but it will take some specific planning to reach it. Rocks Rocks can be found either clustered together around mountains or sitting individually in small hills. Rocks cannot currently be moved (as of 8/23/12), and block all construction. Be very aware of purchasing districts with Rocks in them, and have a plan for what you will do to work around them. Mountains Mountains are large, taking up most of a district and cannot be removed. However, they are one of the few targets of Raids or Occupations which will generate small amounts of Iron. Category:Resources Category:Resource Collector Category:Goods